Efforts to prevent the unauthorized access to communications usually include encryption and/or recipient authentication. For example, voicemail services may require a passcode to access the messages; electronic messages may be encrypted. None of the existing technologies, however, can ensure that only the intended recipient consumes the message once the message is decrypted or the authentication succeeds. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.